A content provider, such as a provider of streaming movie rentals, may use a recommendation engine to generate suggested recommendations of future content to be viewed by its subscribers. More specifically, when generating a recommendation for a given subscriber, the recommendation engine may take into account that the subscriber has indicated a preference for viewing certain movie genres; a history of the subscriber viewing certain movie genres; favorite movies, shows and genres of the subscriber; and feedback from the subscriber regarding recommendations previously provided by the recommendation engine.